


네가 없는 세계

by Yujachaa



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yujachaa/pseuds/Yujachaa





	네가 없는 세계

1.

 ―띠리링.

 알람이 울리기 시작한다. 아직 해가 환히 비추기 전인 새벽의 시간, 어두컴컴한 방 안을 가르는 알람 소리는 채 한 번이 다 울리기 전에 남자의 손에 의해 꺼졌다. 그는 잠을 자지 않은 것인지, 방금 잠에서 깬 사람이라고는 도무지 믿기지 않을 정도로 잠 기운이 전혀 없는 눈빛과 표정으로 침대에서 몸을 일으켰다. 그는 출근할 준비를 하려다가 오늘이 일요일이란 것을 깨닫는다.

 

 

"……."

 

 

 건전지가 다 된 장난감 로봇처럼 그는 순식간에 기력을 잃었다. 일요일은 그가 제일 싫어하는 요일이다. 언제나 똑같이 흘러가는 규칙적인 일상이 파괴되는 날. 대부분의 경우엔 일요일이라도 조금이나마 해야 할 일이 있는데, 최근에 케이스 하나를 마무리 지어서 오늘은 정말로 할 게 없는 날이었다. 그는 이 시간들을 어떻게 써야 하는지 알 수가 없다. 주체가 안 될 정도로 넘쳐흐르는 시간은 그에겐 가혹한 벌이었다. 

 

 

 뭔가 할 일을 찾아야 했다. 그는 강박적으로 집 안을 훑었다. 다행히 시간을 떼울 일을 발견할 수 있었다. 최근에 맡은 사건 소송 준비 때문에 바빠서 집 정리가 제대로 되어 있지 않은 것이다. 청소기 돌리기, 빨래, 설거지, 바닥 닦기 등 그는 할 수 있는 집 안 청소는 모두 할 생각이었다. 이 시간을 빨리 흘려보내야 했다.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

2.

 많은 일을 했음에도 불구하고 시곗바늘은 겨우 오후 두 시를 가리키고 있었다. 출근할 때처럼 새벽에 일어나는 바람에 하루가 더 길었다. 그는 또다시 집 안을 둘러본다. 할 일을 찾기 위해. 그때 그의 머릿속에 잡동사니들을 쌓아두었던 다락방이 떠올랐다. 5년 전 이사를 오면서 그전의 집에서 썼던 물건들을 넣어 놓았던 것이 생각났다. 다락방으로 걸음을 옮기던 그는 무심코 고개를 갸우뚱 했다. 이사 온 지 5년째인데 그 동안 단 한 번도 그곳에 대해 떠올린 적도 없고 들어간 적도 없다는 것이 조금 이상했다. 너무 바쁘다 보니 그랬나, 의아했지만 대수로운 일은 아니었다.

 

 

 그는 이층으로 향하는 계단을 오른다. 방문을 연다. 햇빛이 창으로 들어오며 부유하는 먼지 입자가 선명히 보인다. 손으로 대충 휘휘 저으며 안으로 들어간다. 그 안에는 먼지 쌓인 여러 상자들이 아무렇게나 놓여있었다. 우선 상자 안의 물건들 중 쓸모없는 것들을 버린 후 방 청소를 할 계획이다. 먼지가 안 나올 때까지 쓸고 닦은 다음 저녁을 먹으면 오늘 하루도 다행히 여유 없이 지나갈 것이다.  

 

 

 그는 별생각 없이 한 상자의 뚜껑을 열었다. 그리고는 몸이 마비된 것처럼 꿈쩍도 않고 상자 안을 멍하니 바라본다. 그 안엔 누군가의 상장들, 일기장들, 트로피, 교과서 뭉치, 그리고… 낡은 사진첩이 하나 들어 있었다.

 

 《몽키.D.루피 개근상》

 《몽키.D.루피 지역 축구 대회 MVP》

 

 그는 자신이 아무렇지 않다고 생각했다. 누군지도 모를 사람의 상장과 트로피에 어린 시절의 추억에 잠길 만큼 그는 감상적인 사람이 아니었기 때문이다. 그는 정말로 자신의 내면이 평온한 상태라고 믿었는데 눈동자가 거세게 떨리며 그 이름에서 눈길을 뗄 줄을 몰랐고, 그의심장 박동은 점차 빨라졌다. 내가 왜 이러지. 그가 고개를 좌우로 한 번 털었다. 머릿속에서 '기억해내지 마.',  '궁금해하지 마.' 라는 속삭임이 자꾸만 들려온다. 하지만 그는 자신도 모르는 사이 불가항력적으로 그립고 낯익은, 가슴을 먹먹하게 하는 그 물건들로 조심히 손을 뻗고 있었다. 어느샌가 그의 손에 들려있는 낡은 사진첩.

 

 

 사진첩의 겉엔 〈S와 L〉, 〈사보 고기 먹고 싶어!!〉와 같은 글자들이 지저분하게 쓰여 있었다. 그는 천천히 앨범을 펼쳤다. 앨범을 잡은 손이 부들부들 떨리고 있다. 그는 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 손바닥에 땀이 차올랐다. 앨범을 열자 보이는 건 까만 머리의 남자 아이, 그리고 그 곁에 서 있는 어린 시절의 그였다. 어깨동무를 하며 활짝 웃고 있는 사진 속 두 아이의 모습을 보며 그의 머릿속은 백지가 되어갔다. 어디선가 쩍, 쩌적 금이 가는 소리가 들린다. 그는 정신이 나간 듯 혼탁해진 눈빛으로 앨범을 정신없이 넘겨대기 시작했다.

 

 

 뒤로 넘어 갈수록 두 아이는 서서히 성장해갔다. 유년기부터 소년 시절을 거쳐 성인이 된 모습까지 모두 담겨 있었다. 그와 그 까만 머리의 소년은 언제나 함께였고, 둘의 행복해보이고 빛나는 웃음 또한 모든 사진에서 변함이 없었다. 그는 계속해서 넘겨댔다. 사진들을 멍한 눈빛으로 바라보며 계속, 계속. 그러던 그가 손가락에서 느껴진 쓰라림에 동작을 멈췄다.

 

 

 "…씁."

 

 

 제대로 끼워지지 않은 사진의 모서리에 긁혀 생채기가 난 것이다. 피가 살짝 배어 나온다. 붉은색, 피.

 

 …그와 동시에 머릿속에서 무언가 와장창―, 깨지는 소리가 들렸다. 그를 감싸고 있던 얇은 유리막이 깨지는 소리였다. 기억이 몰아쳐온다. 폭풍우처럼 사납게 그를 향해 달려든다. 그리고 그의 눈에서 후두둑후두둑, 눈물 방울들이 떨어졌다. 쉴 새 없이 흐른다. 댐을 부순 듯 그렇게 왈칵 쏟아진다.

 

 이름을 부르고 싶었다. 부르기만 해도 행복해지던 그 이름을. 소리가 되어 나오지 못하고 입 안에서 맴돌기만 한다. …피. 루, 피. …루피.

 

 

 "크흑, …루피."

 

 

 5년만에 불러보는 그 이름에 사보는 더욱 서러워졌다. 이름을 부르면 대답해 줄 이가 곁에 없다. 세상에 없었다. 잊고 싶었던, 잊어야 했던 그 일. 모든 감정이 살아나 물밀듯이 밀려왔다. 사보는 그 거센 감정의 물살에 휩쓸려 딱 죽을 것만 같았다. 이대로 죽었으면 싶었다. 5년 전 그날부터 그가 무의식 속에서건 아니건 항상 바라던 일이었다.  

 

 

 「사보… 계속, 살아……. 나, 따라오면, 다신 안 볼 거야. 시싯-, 약속이야…!」

 

 

 루피와의 마지막 약속을 지키기 위해 감정을 죽이고, 기억을 억눌러 감추고, 혹시나 생각날까 집착적으로 할 일을 찾아 헤맸다. 시간적 여유가 있을 때면 불쑥 그때의 기억이 치고 올라왔고, 그러면 그는 어느 순간 죽기 위해 애쓰고 있었으니까. 그 기억을 품은 채 루피와의 약속은 절대로 지킬 수 없는 것이었다. 사보는 그 약속을 지켜야만 했다. 그건 스스로가 내린 형벌이었다. 자신의 부주의함이 루피를 죽게 만든 것에 대한.

 

 

 

 

 

  _그때의 내가 회사에 차를 끌고 갔었더라면._

_일을 빨리 끝내고 루피와 했던 약속 시간에 늦지 않았다면._

_좀 더 주의 집중하고 길을 건넜더라면._

_마음이 급하더라도 횡단보도와 신호등이 있는 곳까지 갔더라면._

_약속 장소 앞에서 기다리던 루피가 내 사무실 쪽으로 오겠다 했을 때 평소처럼, 추우니 오지 말고 약속 장소에 들어가 있으라고 말했다면._

 

 

 

 「으, 이런. 유리창 다 얼었네. 귀찮은데 오늘은 지하철 탈까?」

 

 「어어? 언제 시간이 이렇게 됐지? 늦겠다!」

 

 「이쪽으로 오겠다구? 추울텐데… 근데 있지, 하하, 오늘은 와 줘! 빨리 보고싶다. 너 추운 거 오늘만 신경 안쓸래.」

 

 「루피! 하하, 금방 건너갈게!! 아, 횡단 보도가…… 저 쪽에 있네. 에라, 모르겠다. 그냥 건너자.」

 

 

 그리고.

 타이어와 시멘트 바닥이 내는 끼익, 귀를 찢을 듯한 소음이 들리고, 자동차의 헤드라이트가 얼굴을 비추고,

 

 

 「사보!!!!!」

 

 

 울부짖는 루피의 외침이 들리고, 누군가에게 밀쳐져 바닥에 쓰러진 내가 고개를 들었을 때 보인, …붉은색, 붉은색. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 손가락의 생채기에서 조금씩 새어 나오는 붉은 피는 다신 그 기억을 저 깊은 곳에 묻어둘 수 없게 했다. 둑은 무너졌다. 이제 사보에게 남은 길은 하나 뿐이었다.  

 

   

 

 사보는 일층에 있는 그의 서재로 들어가 잠겨 있던 서랍을 열고 권총을 꺼냈다. 천천히 장전을 하며 사보는 진심으로 기쁜 미소를 지었다. 그가 5년간 살던 곳은 루피가 없는 세상이 아니었다. 세상이 없는, 어둠만 있던 혼돈 속이었다. 루피가 그에겐 세상이었으므로. 사보에게 루피는 그런 의미의 존재였다. 그는 카오스를 벗어나 이제 다시 세상에서 살 수 있는 것이다. 그의 세상의 품으로 돌아갈 수 있는 것이었다. 정말로, 기뻤다.

 

 

 

 사보는 생각했다. 어쩌면 자신은 저세상에서 루피를 만났을 때의 변명거리를 만들기 위해 5년을 버틴 것이라고. 진정으로 스스로에게 벌을 주고 싶었다면 스스럼없이 그 방으로 향하진 못 했을 것이다. 5년간 그는 그 방에 대한 기억도 없앤 채 살았으니까.

 

 사보는 루피를 잘 알고 있었고, 이 정도 하면 루피가 용서를 해줄 거라는 걸 안다.

 

 

 용서 빌면 봐주겠지, 루피 녀석?

 

 보고싶어, 루피.

 지금, 널 만나러 갈게.  
 

 

 

 탕―.

 방아쇠가 당겨졌다.


End file.
